Sonic boom:The goddess of balance chapter one
by Fanfic 512
Summary: Alexis had now been turned evil and a new character is up. Read to find out more.


**Disclaimer:I don't own Sonic boom or any of the characters except for Flix, Wendy, Penny, Woder, and of course the goddess of darkness Alexis the hedgehog(read my book Sonic boom: Everyone has a shadow for more details on the story if not read it yet)** Chapter one:

Sonic and the others was working on the machine when Flink came up to the door. "Mayor Sticks? Could you please give me my job back?" Flink asked as he got on his knees. "If you agree to let Tails stay in the village and have the rights of all villagers you could be." Sticks said as she turned away from Flink. "I'll let him stay I just need to be Mayor!!!" Flink begged. "Ugh...fine." Sticks said as she turned to Flink and shoed him off.

Alexis sat in a chair as Tails check her and her dark side. "Okay I've got all I need for you...now your dark side." Tails said as he held up a needle. "What will that do?" Alexis asked as she got poked with the needle. "It will make sure that your dark side can't use her strong power that is stronger than the record for the strongest person alive physically and mentally and emotionally and you get the point for an hour." Tails said as he moved out the way so that Penny could do what she did to trigger. Alexis's fur turned black and her eyes turned white as she pushed Penny and tried to teleport. " _Why can't I teleport?! This is my weakest power! What did you do to me_ " Alexis said as she ran toward Tails. "Everyone of your power are stronger than the records except for emotionally. There you show no love for anything." said Tails as he flew up. " _Let me show you for yourself_ "Alexis insisted as she growled and went for Tails. Womder then got in front of Alexis as she growled. "Come on Alexis. Do you really want to hurt Tails?" Womder said as Alexis looked at him. " _No...I want to hurt you!!!!_ " Alexis shouted as she went for Wonder. "She should go back to normal in 3...2...1." Tails said as they looked at Alexis. When Alexis turned her eyes was blue and her fur was buttercup as she looked at her hands. "The medicine also gets rid of all negative energy from your dark side whike you're not her." Taisl added as he flew down. "Sorry guys. We need to hurry and get this energy out of me." Alexis said as she sat down. Penny stood up and dusted off her shirt.

"My machine is done. We need to have her pinned down long enough to trap the dark energy." Tails said as he held up a round object with a button. Alexis sat in the chair and was strapped down with strong metal instead of leather. Tails pushed the button as the negative energy surrounded Alexis and she screamed. Wonder couldn't watch as he covered his eyes. Alexis eyes turned red as she smirked amd pulled on the chair as the metal flew off her hands. Alexis then pulled her feet as the metal flew off. Alexis smiled as the lights flickered and she looked at the machine in Tails' hand. " _Hand over the machine Tails._ " Alexis demanded in a deep voice as she held out her hand. Tails backed up as Alexis walked slowly toward him. "Never!" Tails said as he threw the machine to Sonic. Alexis grinned as a black aura sorrounded her and she flew at Sonic at light sped. Sonic fell as he dropped the machine and Amy picked it up. " _Hand it over and nobody will get hurt...yet._ " Alexis said as she ran at Amy at light sped. Alexis picked up the machine and threw it at the floor as Wonder caught it and prssed the button. Alexis fell to the ground as she screamed. Wonder looked away as he kept his hand still. Alexis rolled her eyes in the back of her head as she fell to the floor and the dark energy struggled to come out of her body. "Stop! That's enough to keep her dadk side from using Alexis!" Tails said as he grabbed the machine from Wonder. Everyone circled around Alexis as Sonic checked for a heart beat. Sonic sighed as he picked her up and sat her on the table. "Her dark energy... it's for like demon energy." Tails stated as he tested the dark energy. "Just hurry up and destroy that stuff somit can't hurt Alexis." Wonder said as he looked at Alexis. Tails ignored him as he studied it some more. "I need to test it so that a could make a controllable form for the boom crew." Tails said as he put the machine on the table. "I thought you said you're gonna destroy that stuff." Wonder said. "I am. I'm just going to clone the DNA and make it so that it won't take control over it host. After that I don't need the real energy and we can destroy it." Tails explained as he pressed a button on his computer.

Alexis woke up and looked to see that she was on a table. "I'm soo sorry." Alexis said as she looked around. The machine started to make noises as it started to light up. Tails grabbed the machine and destroyed it as the light went away. Alexis sighed as she looked away from the broken pieces and walked up to Sonic and Amy. "I hope I didn't hit you that hard." Alexis said as she looked at the punch bruise. "You really pack a punch." Sonic said as he looked at Alexis.

A vortex was made as it shot out something and hit Alexis. Alexis eyes glowed purple as she ran into the forest using her light sped. Sonic ran into the forest to see that Alexis was gone. "She was too fast. I didn't even see which way she went." Sonic explained. The words coming out in that sentence made his mouth feel wierd. "How are we gonna help her if we can't catch her?" Wonder asked. Amy searched it on her communicator. "The goodess of balance. She can give and take positive and negative energy to make the world balance." Amy said. The ground shook as the clouds made a vortex and a light shot out of the vortex.


End file.
